powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Samurai
This article is about the season. For the S.P.D. episode, see SPD Episodes. Power Rangers: Samurai is the title for the upcoming 2011 season of Power Rangers. It is based on the 33rd season of Super Sentai, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Samurai Symbols of Power", which give them control over the elements of: Fire, Water, Sky, Forest and Earth. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted Origami Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Allies * Takeru - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. * Big Jack - One half of the Bulk and Skull of the season. His actor has not been confirmed. * Spike - One half of the Bulk and Skull of the season. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Xandred (leader) Arsenal * Samurai Morpher Zords * Lion Origami Zord, controlled by the Red Samurai Ranger. * Dragon Origami Zord, controlled by the Blue Samurai Ranger. * Turtle Origami Zord, controlled by the Pink Samurai Ranger. * Bear Origami Zord, controlled by the Green Samurai Ranger. * Ape Origami Zord, controlled by the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Episodes Promos Here's the first promo for Power Rangers: Samurai coming in 2011. thumb|300px|left|Power Rangers Samurai - First Look Promo Trivia *The third series to feature a Asian-American female to be a Pink Ranger, Mia. The first two were Cassie Chan from Turbo and In Space and Rose Ortiz from Operation Overdrive. *It is the first season in which all Rangers are Samurais, though they are not the first Rangers to have Samurai powers, having been preceded by Ninja Storm's Cam Watanabe (whose Green Samurai Ranger title is used by Mike as well). *Production is still set in New Zealand but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian cast, while it will be set for broadcast in the US for all Nickelodeon/Nicktoons stations worldwide. *The first Power Rangers set to be broadcast on Nickelodeon, with reruns of this series soon to be shown on Nicktoons Network by the time of the series' start in Spring 2011. *It's the fifth season to have a African-American to be a Blue Ranger - Kevin. T.J. Johnson is the first human African-American Blue Ranger (in Power Rangers in Space), after Cestro of Aquitar from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, preceding Max Cooper from Wild Force, and Ethan James from Dino Thunder. *This is the fourth season to have a ranger with Latino descent (Mike). The previous three were Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin season 2-''Zeo), Carlos Vallerte (''Turbo-''In Space''), and Danny Delgado (Wild Force). *Mike is also the second Latino character who is a Green Ranger following Carlos. *Wesley, Mike, and Emily are the second, third, and fourth Rangers to share a name with a previous character, Ranger or not, since there are Wesley "Wes" Collins from Time Force, Mike Corbett from Lost Galaxy, and Emily from Zeo. The first character with this trait was Kat Manx from SPD, whose name is shared with Kat Hillard (Mighty Morphin season 3-''Turbo''). References 1. http://www.worldscreen.com/articles/display/27075 about the Main Villain Xandred. 2. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3628699/ Felix Ryan's character's name changed to Spike External Links Power Rangers | Seasons | Samurai Power Rangers Samurai at Wikipedia.